1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spine orienting device for use with a variety of types of seats, for example, automotive seats or office type seating, in order to properly position the sacrum, which in turn will properly position the spine of the individual using the seat. The spine orienting device, preferably made from foam, can include a plurality of interchangeable inserts, each having differing densities, or a device that could, by itself, provide a variety of variable compression results. Through the use of such inserts or devices, a user can use the device by itself or select one insert, or perhaps more than one insert, most suited to the user and the seat to provide a compression result that will provide sufficient pressure concentrate on the sacrum of the user to properly position the sacrum. The device will also fill an otherwise empty space between the bottom and rear seat sections, thereby further improving posture while seated.
2. Background of the Present Invention
Many types of spine supporting devices have been suggested. Primarily these have ranged from those that extend across the whole lumbar region to others that extend upwardly to fit against the upper back. Such devices have usually been in the form of a pillow or a shaped seat that will tend to fit the curvature of the lumbar region of a person's spine when seated in that seat.
In this regard, attention is directed to a co-pending application Ser. No. 08/289,372, entitled SPINAL SUPPORT SYSTEM FOR SEATING, which is hereby incorporated by reference, and suggested use of specific force directed against the sacrum. Other examples of prior art devices are set forth in this co-pending application.